


Children of Loki

by Stefanyeah



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, References to Norse Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Golden Hero meets the Evil Lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/gifts).



> Prompt Fill from here:  
> http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/3446.html?thread=324470
> 
> I'd like to read a BellDom "fairytale". For example Matt is a villain, the Dark Lord or something similarly spooky :P People are afraid of him, they have to pay him something each year, he terrifies them etc. Make him dark, sarcastic but fucking sexy at the same time.
> 
> However, a certain blonde prince, Dominic, shows up and he decides to fight against this "monster". Surprisingly (or not), he won't need his sword, for there won't be any battle between the two. I mean... beside bed battles, that is. :D
> 
> And they lived happily ever after! :')

„They say he was born son of a dragon and a dark elf.“

„I heard he‘s the ignoble fruit of Loki ravishing one of the fair priestess maidens of Freyr.“

„And in her despair, the desecrated virgin tore the unborn child from her womb and left the unborn at the stairs of Freya‘s altar and ridden by the shame the priestess cut her throat open and her blood fell onto the unborn, and it nourished on it and it grew.“

„And his dog is Fenris himself! It can swallow you whole and breathe fire.“

The blond stranger stared into his mug of mead and snorted. Bumpkins. That Dark Lord was nothing but a human, and he, Dominic Howard, next Lord Weceistershire, was going to prove it. That, and he would prove to his father, the current Lord Weceistershire, that he was indeed worthy of his noble and old heritage.

„Do you fancy another mug of mead?“

Dominic looked up at the woman standing next to his table. His eyes fell to her ample cleavage; he leered. „Yes, please.“

She rolled her eyes and poured the golden liquid from her crock into Dominic‘s mug.

„I heard you‘ve got a bit of a problem in this shire,“ he said and pulled her to sit on his lap, glancing over her shoulder for a better view on her cleavage. It really was ample.

„Yes, we do,“ she answered, her bosom heaving in a pained sigh. „Lord Asgard, known as the Dark Lord in all the lands, rules this shire. He expects us to bring him not only a tenth of our harvest, but although he demands young virgins to be brought to him each quarter of a year.“

„What does he want those virgins for?“ Dominic asked.

„No one knows,“ one of the men who had been gossiping at the neighbouring table answered and pulled his chair to Dominic‘s table, tipping his mug forward to get it refilled. „I think, he drinks their blood. You know how he was born, nourishing on his mother‘s blood. I think, I think, he needs it to keep his powers, to stay alive even.“ The podgy peasant nodded. He leant forwards and lowered his voice to what he thought to be an eery whisper. „He sucks her souls, because he has none. And he is envious.“

„No, he ravishes them as his father did to his mother,“ another man shouted and rose from his chair, tumbling over to Dominic and his friend. He put his hands on the table, puffing his alcoholic breath into the Lord to-be‘s face. „And then,“ the man continued, lifting his hand, one finger outstretched, wobbling a bit. „And then, he‘ll roast them. And eat them. And feeds their heads to his dog.“

Dominic leant backwards, concentrating on suppressing the need to wave the alcoholic fog away. „Why did no one try and stop him?“ he asked.

„Oh, some young lads tried,“ the third man on the other table said and dragged his chair over to Dominic‘s table, holding his mug towards the woman on Dominic‘s lap. Smiling, she filled it. „They were never seen or heard of again. I say, he turned into a dragon and burnt them. And then he feeds them to his dog.“

Dominic nodded, pondering silently about what remnants could be left to feed to a dog after being burnt by a dragon.

„So what do you say?“ the bar woman asked.

The local men stared expectantly at Dominic. He cleared his throat. „Well…“ he started.

„Yes?“ the three men asked.

„Well, I think he‘s just a human who‘s extra-ordinarily cruel and knows how to put on a terrifying image. An evil genius, maybe.“

They laughed. „So this is why you came into this town,“ the most drunken man roared. „Another one for Lord Asgard‘s collection of skulls on sticks.“

„You‘ll see,“ Dominic grumbled. „I‘ll defeat him and you‘ll know I‘m right. And I‘ll show my father I‘m worthy."

And thus, Dominic Howard‘s, Lord Weceistershire to-be, fate was sealed.


	2. The Devil‘s Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It‘s time to meet the villain! I‘m not too sure about a few parts in this, but well… the scenes I really wanna write are to follow soon. Hurr hurr. Maybe I should be worried about the fact that I‘m really looking forward to writing those. Ahem. Especially the Grande Finale, it‘s gonna be fun. XD But there are still a few chapters to go until it‘s time for that.

Dominic couldn‘t shake the feeling that he had been somehow tricked by the villagers. They had wished him luck, clapped him on his back and waved after him, but he couldn‘t shake the feeling that he was part of some sick kind of joke that only _he_ wasn‘t let in on.

He glanced at the stakes that lined the road to the dark castle of Matthew Bellamy, Lord Asgard. This man indeed knew how to put on a terrifying show. Dominic had to admit, he was impressed. Not intimidated, mind, just impressed. He nodded to himself and looked up at the dark castle looming above.

He wrapped his heavy leather cloak closer around himself, the weight of the sword on his belt and baldric somewhat reassuring. Dominic shuddered and turned his head, frowning at the skulls on their stakes. Was he hallucinating? He could have sworn that those skulls had been facing the path and not the castle when he had walked by.

Speeding up, he crossed the remaining distance to Asgard in half an hour. Dominic stopped in front of the massive, black gate and turned to glance at the way he had come. The road was deserted, the skulls on the stakes all facing him, red simmering in their empty eye sockets.

Dominic swallowed and turned back to the gate, drawing his sword. He cursed at himself for not having thought this through before. Just how was he supposed to get into the castle and into the throne hall without the owner noticing?

He rapped his knuckles gently against the wood, yelping when it did indeed move. Silently, the door opened to reveal a large corridor framed by candles. Cautiously, Dominic stepped forward, clutching his trusty sword tighter.

The loud bang of the closing gate was not at all surprising. Nevertheless, Dominic swivelled around.

And froze when he found red eyes gleaming at him. Dominic swallowed and took in the beast those eyes belonged to. This had to be the dog the villagers had been talking about. Huge, lean and muscular; black fur sticking up at random angles and long, yellow teeth.

"Fenrir," Dominic muttered.

The beast dipped his head as if it had understood Dominic and advanced on the intruder, circling him once and trotting along the corridor. It stopped after a few metres, looking back as if waiting.

When Dominic didn't move, the hound walked back, growling. Dominic nodded and set in motion, following the beast that, indeed, had very impressive, huge teeth. All of a sudden it wasn't hard to understand the rumours and fear of the villagers.

Dominic followed the hound, wondering what man could possibly control such a beast. When Fenrir stopped in front of a black door, no less intimidating than the gates of the castle, Dominic expected to be met with a giant; huge, ugly, his gruff face hidden behind an unkempt, brown beard and in heavy armour. Someone who could crack a man's skull just by closing his fist around it.

Nothing could prepare Dominic for the sight he was met with. A man, pale and slender, almost fragile in stature, no beard to obscure the sight of red lips, sharp cheekbones and vivid blue eyes. The red hair was almost hidden by the black, broad-rimmed hat with huge, red plumes.

Dominic shook his head, taking in the black and red attire of what he had to assume was Lord Asgard.

"Welcome to Asgard," the man said, smiling smugly. "What gives me the pleasure of your presence? Are you my quarter-annual virgin?"

"What? No!"

"Oh," Lord Asgard said, looking crestfallen for a moment. He cocked his head and slid forward, appearing next to Dominic before the blond had even noticed him moving. "What else may you be here for?"

Yelping, Dominic jumped sideways, almost stumbling over the growling Fenrir. He lifted his sword, pointing it at the unarmed Lord. "I am here to defeat you."

Lord Asgard sighed and flicked his finger. "But that's so boring."

Dominic frowned at his sword. Was the handle warming or was it just Dominic's nervousness warming the skin of his hands?

"I don‘t care what you deem boring," Dominic snapped. "I am here to end you and bring peace to this shire."

"Why would you want to do that?" Lord Asgard asked. He slowly advanced on Dominic, whose sword was growing heavier and heavier. "Mhmmm… let‘s see. Young and hungry for adventure?" Lord Asgard murmured, more to himself, ignoring the way the tip of Dominic's sword scratched into the tiles of the throne hall. He shook his head. "No, no. Altruistic idiot? Not quite." Lord Asgard cocked his head. "Hungry for fame? Almost, almost. AH! I‘ve got it!" he exclaimed, startling Dominic into dropping his sword. "You want to prove yourself worthy. Daddy is giving you a hard time, not accepting his wimp of a son," Lord Asgard announced, looking far too smug.

Dominic bit his lip.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Lord Asgard whispered into Dominic's ear.

This seemed to tear Dominic out of his stasis and he fell to the ground to grab his sword. But just before his fingers could reach the handle, he was thrown through the air and landed on his back, right in front of the throne.

He tried to push himself into a sitting position, but the growl next to him and the sight of large teeth revealed by raised hackles made him change his mind. He lay and waited for Lord Asgard to advance on him, Dominic's sword in his hand. Something caught Dominic's eye that he hadn't noticed beneath the Lord's cloak yet. Something long, red and furry.

"You've got a tail!"

Lord Asgard glanced down at his feet, the long tail curling around his leg. "Why yes, I seem to have been born with it." He raised it, allowing Dominic a better view of the appendix. It was covered in short, red fur that grew longer towards the tip.

"What _are_ you?"

Lord Asgard merely smirked and knelt down, straddling Dominic and dragging his nose over Dominic's neck. "You smell good. Like a virgin."

"What have you done to the virgins the villagers had to send to you?"

"Skinned them and roasted them alive," Lord Asgard answered, nibbling on Dominic's ear lobe.

"You monster!" Dominic shouted and used his legs to push Lord Asgard away from him, wrestling his sword out of surprisingly unresisting fingers.

Lord Asgard sniggered. "I was joking." He yawned. "Kept them for a while to entertain me, then sold them. I grow bored of my toys far too easily."

"You sold them?" Dominic asked, almost not believing that this creature would do something so mundane as indulging in slave trading.

Lord Asgard nodded. "First, I killed them, even tried to bathe in their blood, but it just gets too messy," he sighed. "Selling them is easier." He turned his back to Dominic and walked to his throne, Fenrir on his heels.

"The question at hand, though, is: What to do with you?" he said. "You won‘t be able to kill me, and you know it."

"I wouldn‘t bet on that," Dominic growled.

Laughter was his answer. Once it had died away, Lord Asgard bent down, stroking the fur behind Fenrir's ear. "I think this could become interesting." He smirked and sat up, reclining against the backrest of his throne, legs spread and one hand resting on his thigh.

Dominic swallowed and licked his lips. It definitely was not fair to feel the most helpless when the villain was just reclining and doing nothing, he thought.

"What?" He glanced nervously at Fenrir, who had left his master's side to circle the intruder.

"What do you think, Fenrir?"

The beast barked, causing Lord Asgard to shrug. "I'm bored out of my skull."

Another bark and Lord Asgard grinned, directing his attention back to Dominic. "What about a deal?" he drawled. "You accept your role as my quarter-annual virgin, keep me entertained, try to kill me if you want. After three months are over and I‘m still alive and haven‘t sold you, you‘re free to go, Lord Weceistershire _junior_."

"What?" Dominic squeaked. He could have sworn the dog had sniggered. "Why should I agree to such a silly deal?" He frowned. "How do you know my name?"

Lord Asgard smirked and rose from his chair again, stopping a metre away from Dominic. He opened his arms in a gesture of mock invitation. "Oh, Dominic, there is so much I know about you from just _looking_. And if you think you could stand a chance against me, come on, attack me."

Dominic stared at the man in front of him and weighed his options to get out of this situation alive.

He let his sword sink down and eventually pushed it back into its sheath.

"I am free to try and kill you any time during these three months?"

Lord Asgard grinned and nodded. "At any given time. And I'll use you and your body for my entertainment at any given time."

Dominic frowned, his hand finding its way back to his sword's handle. "Specify 'your entertainment'."

"Oh, I'm sure you have a fair idea of the entertainment I seek." Lord Asgard winked. "But you can still reject my offer. It'd end your life now and bring me further boredom but, well, I'm not one for restricting my toys' free will."

 

Over the following days, Dominic spent his time befriending Lord Asgard's maid, who had taken a liking to him, and finding his way around the vast castle. He also tried to stay out of Lord Asgard's sight for most of them.

He was aware that staying out of Lord Asgard's and Fenrir's way was hindering his intention to kill the villain, but Dominic still had to get used to the leer Lord Asgard wore each time his eyes alighted on Dominic. It was a most curious thing, Dominic pondered on his fourth day at Asgard.

This leer, it made him chill to the bone, making his mind conjure up all kinds of debauched and wicked images of what the Lord could do to him, but it equally stirred something else in him. Curiosity to learn just exactly what Lord Asgard thought of when he leered like this. And this willingness to submit to the Dark Lord's desires was what scared Dominic the most. Lord Asgard must have put him under a spell.

"Dominic," a voice sounded from the door.

Dominic looked up and saw Lord Asgard's maid standing in the door.

"Leonie," Dominic greeted her.

"Lord Asgard decided that you're to dine with him tonight," she said. "He also complained that you are doing nothing to relieve him of his boredom and that he should have killed you right when you wandered up that path."

Dominic swallowed and nodded.

"He expects you in the Great Hall in two hours."

Dominic nodded again. "How do I find it?"

"Easily," Leonie answered, "you do know how to reach the throne hall?"

Dominic nodded.

"The Great Hall is last door on the corridor leading to the throne hall, left side." She frowned. "And if I may be so free to add a piece of advice, don't reject him or try to avoid him. Lord Asgard becomes crueller the more bored he is."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Leonie dipped her head. "Of course, sir."

"What are you doing here? How does a young woman like you come to work under someone like Lord Asgard?"

"By having the choice to die with your family or serving him."

"I'm so sorry."

Leonie shrugged. "It's better than sharing their fate, believe me. And he treats his servants well enough as long as they adhere to his orders."

"His tail, is it, you know, is it…?"

"Genuine?"

Dominic nodded.

"Yes. I help him get dressed and I see him naked every day; the tail is genuine and grows out of his back."

"I thought he was just a human," Dominic said. "I would never have thought that there's some kind of truth to those rumours."

Leonie snorted. "They're pretty far out, some of them." She bowed and backed out of the room. "If you‘ll excuse me, I have preparations to see to."

Dominic nodded his goodbye and sat down on his bed. So he had to face Lord Asgard now; there was no way out of this situation unless he wanted the Lord to get rid of him even before the first week had ended.

 

One and a half hours later, Dominic made his way to the Great Hall. He pushed the huge door open and stopped in his tracks, taking in the long table in the middle of the room. Two chairs stood at each end of the table, which was filled with plates with fruit and several cooked or roasted objects.

"Aah, Lord Weceistershire-to-be," a voice drawled from behind Dominic. "What a pleasant surprise to see you decided to accept my invitation."

"I didn't have much of a choice now, did I?" Dominic retorted.

"But there's always a choice," Lord Asgard answered and brushed past Dominic. "In fact, I make a point of giving my subjects as much choice as possible."

"Between death and tyranny? That's hardly a choice."

Lord Asgard waved his hand dismissively, before sitting down and pointing at the chair opposite the table. "A choice is a choice."

Reluctantly, Dominic walked over to the table and sat down, eyeing the food in front of him. "What's this?"

"Virgin wombs."

Dominic felt his knees turning to jelly and his stomach somersaulting. He stared at the offered food.

"Just joking," Lord Asgard laughed. "Virgin wombs don't taste very good. I wouldn't offer my guest such atrocity."

Dominic nodded weakly and directed his stare at his empty plate. He was definitely not hungry.

"I heard you were interested in my tail?" Lord Asgard asked after a while and Dominic looked up in time to see him stepping onto the table, naked feet finding their way between the offered food.

Dominic stared, horrified, at the advancing man, who now was unbuttoning his justacorps, carelessly letting it fall to the table and revealing a pale chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Dispersing your doubts," Lord Asgard answered, now fumbling with his breeches and eventually stepping out of them as well.

"You don't have to…" Dominic squeaked. He decided to stare at his plate again.

Chuckling reached Dominic and he looked up again, yelping when he found Lord Asgard kneeling in front of him, blue eyes exactly at Dominic's eye level.

"I don't have to what?"

"Get naked," Dominic squeaked. Movement caught his eyes and he looked down at the red tail wiggling next to Lord Asgard's leg. Unfortunately, his eyes had to pass the most private of a man's parts. Dominic blushed and swallowed.

"But how else could I prove to you that my tail is indeed a part of me?"

Swallowing again, Dominic tightened his hand around the knife that lay next to his plate. He pointed it at Lord Asgard's throat. "Back off," he growled.

"Let me get one thing clear," Lord Asgard said, unimpressed by the sharp metal mere inches away from his throat. He held out one of his hands, a red apple resting on its palm. Red as blood and sin. "This night can go two ways: Either you kill me, or I'll have you."

"You won't have me tonight, Asgard," Dominic shouted and hit the hand offered to him. The apple fell to the floor and rolled underneath the table.

Lord Asgard sighed and Dominic felt the hand with his knife move away from its target and instead move towards Dominic's own throat. Dominic clutched the knife-holding hand with his free hand, trying to stop its progress.

"Please, do call me Matthew."

"Fuck you, Asgard," Dominic growled, the metal almost touching his skin.

Lord Asgard shook his head. "Matthew."

"We're not on first name terms, Asgard."

"So stubborn," Lord Asgard said, and rose. He looked down at Dominic, who still tried to move the knife away from his throat. Smirking, he lifted his foot and placed it on Dominic's forehead. He straightened his bent knee and sent Dominic tumbling backwards.

"Are you mad?" Dominic screeched, lying on his back and staring wide-eyed up at Lord Asgard. "I could have died with that knife so close to my throat."

Lord Asgard rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think I would care if you did die?"

Dominic gaped at the Lord, unable to find any words. At least he found the control over his arm again and hurled the knife at Lord Asgard.

The demon lord caught the knife just before it broke his skin and found its way into Lord Asgard's heart. "Good shot, but now you're out of weapons."

He raised the hand holding the knife, blood running down his arm and the blade. A flick of his wrist and the blood was running backwards, back into the wound that the knife must have caused. Another flick of his wrist and he opened his palm, smoke curling up where the knife had been just a few seconds before.

"What now, Dominic?" Lord Asgard asked and knelt down, crawling to straddle Dominic. "Looks like I'm the one to get my way tonight."

"You want to…" Dominic stuttered weakly, "You really want to, to…"

"Frankly said, I will fuck you, yes," Lord Asgard pushed himself up again and reached for Dominic's wrists, pulling the unresisting human up and swirling him around to land on the table.

"My, what a delicious looking offering," Lord Asgard purred and reached out to unbutton Dominic's shirt. "I wonder if you taste as delicious as you look."

"No," Dominic hissed and tried to bat Lord Asgard's hands away. "Stop this, Asgard."

Growling, Lord Asgard pushed Dominic further against the table, causing Dominic's head to roughly hit the wood. "I told you, it's Matthew. Say my name."

"No," Dominic spat and raised his hands to curl them around Lord Asgard's neck. He felt soft hair underneath his fingertips, running down in a thin stripe to Lord Asgard's spine.

Lord Asgard growled and yanked Dominic around, causing both of them to crash to the floor. They rolled over the tiles, Dominic trying to choke the Dark Lord and kick him whenever the opportunity was there, while Lord Asgard tried to prise Dominic's hands and clothes off.

Eventually, Dominic succeeded in dashing his knee into Lord Asgard's abdomen and the other let go of Dominic, stumbling back and holding his maltreated private parts. Quickly, Dominic rolled around and pushed himself high enough to grab a knife that was stuck in a roasted duck. He swivelled around and pushed the fork into Lord Asgard's flesh. He missed the heart, but at least the knife buried itself in Lord Asgard's shoulder.

"You're better than I had thought," Lord Asgard admitted, wincing when he pulled the knife out of his shoulder. He pushed himself into a standing position, one hand resting against the bleeding wound. "This will change nothing about your fate, though."

Lord Asgard looked down at the wound. He whispered a few words in a language foreign to Dominic and the blood started to reverse its way again. When Lord Asgard removed his hand from his shoulder, not one single scratch was to be seen.

"Foreplay is over," he announced and pointed his hand at Dominic, flicking his wrist in an order to rise from the crouched position.

For the second time that evening, Dominic lost the control over his limbs. He felt himself standing up and walking over to Lord Asgard. Cold, blue eyes swept over Dominic's torn clothes and his hands moved of their own account, shedding himself of all remaining clothes.

Completely naked, Dominic stood in the Great Hall and endured how Lord Asgard walked around him, taking in his form, and murmuring his approval. It was humiliation in its purest form.

"What about giving your toys as much choice as possible?" Dominic growled through clenched teeth. His eyes followed Lord Asgard, noticing the short, red fur that ran in a thin line down Lord Asgard's spine and eventually gave way to the long tail.

Lord Asgard laughed. "I want to have you, and since you won't give yourself to me yet, I'll have to resort to other ways."

"Rapist."

"Villain."

Lord Asgard turned, allowing Dominic an unhindered view of his backside, skin pale and a beautiful contrast to the red hair, tail swaying seductively. When Dominic followed this creature, he wasn't quite sure just how much control Lord Asgard was still forcing on him.

They walked into another room and Dominic stopped in the middle of it, shuddering. Chandeliers illuminated the windowless room, light flickering over shackles and wooden benches in most curious forms.

Dominic started when he felt Lord Asgard's hands on his shoulders, directing him to a pair of shackles that hung from the ceiling. He shook his head weakly, but could do nothing when Lord Asgard lifted his hands and secured the metal rings around Dominic's wrists.

"Please," Dominic pleaded softly, "Stop this, Asgard."

Lord Asgard just laughed softly and dragged a finger over Dominic's penis. To Dominic's horror, it reacted to the touch, stiffening in want.

"It's Matthew, as I've told you multiple times," Lord Asgard growled into Dominic's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. His hand tightened around Dominic and picked up a steady rhythm that had Dominic lose control over his thoughts and body in quite a different way than just a few moments ago.

His hips rocked into Lord Asgard's fist, seeking friction. A warm tongue was dragged over his throat and Dominic felt Matthew pressing against him from behind, trapping Dominic between his body and his hands; trapping his victim in his own desire.

"Matthew, please…" Dominic whispered.

Matthew rolled his hips, pushing Dominic further into his fist and nibbled on Dominic's earlobe. "Please what?"

Dominic groaned and rolled his head back. He bit his lips to stop him from begging, trying to save the last bit of dignity he had.

"Say it," Matthew demanded.

Dominic swallowed and remained silent.

Without another word, Matthew removed his hands from Dominic's hard flesh and stepped back, denying any contact of skin on skin.

"No!" Dominic shouted and tried to turn around as far as the chains on his arms would allow him to.

The demon lord chuckled. "No? What is it that you want?"

"Can't you read minds?" Dominic snapped.

Matthew grinned broadly. "Only if making my victim say it doesn't provide more fun."

"Bastard," Dominic growled.

"Oh, baby, flattery will get you far," Matthew purred, feigning a shudder. He reached out and ran a finger down Dominic's spine that eventually pushed between Dominic's arse cheeks. "What about, I'll fuck you and you'll love it," he promised in a low whisper, stepping closer again. "I'll bring you right over the edge like no woman could ever do."

Dominic shivered, torn between trying to wriggle away and pushing himself further onto the probing finger. "Please…"

"You'll have to be clearer than that," Matthew whispered into Dominic's ear.

Dominic sighed and hung his head, giving in to the demands of Lord Asgard and his own desire. "Just do it. Fuck me, please."

Laughter was his only answer and for a moment, Dominic was afraid that, now that he had given into the humiliation, Lord Asgard would leave him here, unfulfilled and to wallow in the shame.

Matthew removed his finger from Dominic's cheeks and Dominic was sure his fear would come true, but then he heard the sound of someone spitting and Matthew pressed two fingers into Dominic.

Dominic screamed when the two fingers roughly pushed into him, stretching him without much care for comfort. The fingers were removed when Dominic's screams had given way to low whimpers and instead something bigger pushed in.

Dominic screamed again, knowing it wouldn't do anything but spur Matthew on. He felt Matthew's lips against his nape, a smirk pressed against heated skin. Matthew's tail found its way around Dominic's hip and curled itself around Dominic's penis.

"Move," Matthew growled into Dominic's ear and jerked his hips forward.

Dominic hissed, still not quite used to the penetration. He let his head fall down and saw Matthew's tail around his hard flesh for the first time. He swallowed and bucked his hips, the sight of the long appendix around his hard flesh more arousing than he'd have thought possible. He felt the hairs on the tail tickle the sensitive skin and moaned.

Matthew jerked his hips again, apparently losing his patience, and bit down on Dominic's shoulder. "I told you to move, Dominic."

Two hands grabbed Dominic's hips, mercilessly guiding Dominic's movements. The human whimpered and shook his head. He was confused. There was pain, of course, but there was also pleasure. His whimpers turned into moans when Matthew hit a spot inside Dominic that made the pain melt into a curiously desirable addition.

Only when Dominic heard the amused laughter behind him, did he notice that Matthew wasn't directing his movements any longer and Dominic was moving on his own.

"Told you, you'd love it," Matthew purred and sped his thrusts up, running his hands over Dominic's chest and twisting hard nipples, his tail moving in tight circles around Dominic's length.

Dominic felt Matthew jerk a final time, before something warm and fluid filled him. Matthew stilled and let go of Dominic, stepping back and without doubt perusing the body he had just abused.

Dominic let his head fall down, whimpering and unfulfilled, but feeling Matthew's come leaking out of him.

"I think I'll leave you here for the night, let you get used to the room," Matthew said calmly.

"What? No, wait!" Dominic twisted in his bonds, turning around as well as he could to see the back of Lord Asgard disappearing through the door. "Come back!" Dominic shouted after the retreating lord.

The door fell shut and the candles in the chandeliers flickered out.

"Matthew!" Dominic screamed, but the door didn't open again. Dominic sagged. He hated that bastard, he really did. Lord Asgard got off on humiliating and hurting others. It was just some kind of game for him. Hurting other people, seeing how far he could push them before they broke and had to be tossed aside as a pastime.

"Asgard, you fucking bastard! Come back and finish what you've begun!"

But all he wanted right now was for Matthew to return and give him the release he had promised before, humiliation and pain be damned.


	3. Wrack and Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on we go. This story almost writes itself… but then, the chapters are quite short, too, aren‘t they?  
> Anyways, I think I had far too much fun writing a certain scene. Should I be worried about myself? Nah, not yet. _Not yet._

Dominic had stayed at Asgard for more than a month already. And still he hadn't succeeded in his quest to kill the evil lord. He laid on his bed, reflecting on the events of the previous few weeks.

Dominic had decided to stop avoiding Lord Asgard and instead to try to find his weak point. He had asked Lord Asgard one evening, while tied to a Y-shaped bench, legs spread and open, if the Dark Lord had any weaknesses.

Lord Asgard had laughed and answered that, of course, he had a weak point. Every villain had. And that was that; a flick of a wrist and Dominic lost the grasp on his thoughts again.

Dominic sighed. At least he was allowed to come more often than not now. He had got used to the almost daily abuse of Lord Asgard tying him up in new and curious positions. If he allowed himself to be honest for a moment, Dominic had to admit that he enjoyed Lord Asgard's, _Matthew's_ , attention. It was twisted, it was perverted, it made him feel sick, but Dominic enjoyed their fights, enjoyed being tied up and brought to the edge until he begged for Matthew to let him come.

At times like that, when he was left alone for one night, lying awake in his bed, body demanding to be touched and teased, Dominic wondered if he ever would be able to kill Matthew. To kill something this delicate and beautiful. It wasn't fair, Dominic thought, someone as evil and low as Lord Asgard shouldn't be allowed to be so beautiful and alluring.

Dominic grunted. He rolled out of his bed and walked to the door. Not knowing where to go, Dominic padded through the corridors and eventually found himself in the corridor leading to the main gates.

Something moved in the shadows and Dominic jumped, staring at the red eyes gleaming in the dark. He swallowed and nodded at Fenrir.

Dominic never knew how to behave around the dog. He soon had realised that Fenrir wasn't as much Lord Asgard's pet, but more of a friend, an equal even. Somehow they managed to communicate, Lord Asgard understanding Fenrir's barking and answering accordingly; sometimes he even seemed to take some kind of orders from the beast.

Dominic also had the feeling that Fenrir did not approve of Matthew's decision to keep Dominic around. He felt observed and judged by the dog.

"Where do you plan to go?" a voice spoke from behind.

Dominic swivelled around and was met with Matthew, stark naked. He swallowed, willing his body not to react to the sight in front of him. He shrugged and averted his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," he murmured weakly.

Matthew grinned. "You miss my touch. You miss being tied up and at my mercy, not knowing if I'll grant you release, but begging for it nonetheless."

"You're too full of yourself," Dominic answered.

"So I am right."

"I didn't say that I would miss you abusing and raping me!"

"You didn't say 'no' either, because you know that you're a terrible liar and that I'd see right through you."

"Don't you have another innocent victim to play with?" Dominic asked, tired.

"Careful there," Matthew said, "You should be very careful with what you ask for."

"I didn't ask for anything," Dominic snapped and walked past Matthew. He was surprised to be let go this easily, but something was niggling in the back of his mind. Lord Asgard was planning something. Maybe he had been looking for new ways to torture Dominic, the daily abuse becoming boringly. Dominic couldn't shake the feeling that he had just given Lord Asgard the right idea of how to raise the stakes.

 

Dominic woke, feeling tired and empty. The dark foreboding he had felt after his conversation with Lord Asgard the previous night had only intensified.

He threw the duvet away and rolled out of bed. Slipping into his clothes, his eyes fell on his belt and baldric, the sword still attached to it. He hadn't worn it since the day he had arrived, figuring it didn't make much sense to try and attack Lord Asgard with it again.

Following a sudden impulse, Dominic grabbed it and slipped into the baldric and closed the belt around his waist.

"You know, you'll never kill him just armed with a sword."

Dominic turned to see Leonie in the doorway.

"I know," he admitted. "I asked him if he had any weak points once."

Leonie laughed. "Straight forward. What did he answer?"

"That he has a weak point, as every villain has. And that was the end of that particular conversation."

"I always wondered about any weakness, too," Leonie admitted.

"Did you find one?"

She shook her head. "I sometimes wonder if it's Fenrir, though."

"Fenrir," Dominic muttered. Did he really want to try and fight this hound, too? He hadn't spent any thought on the beast and how it would react to its master's death yet. Maybe he should start doing so, since Fenrir wouldn't just up and leave if Dominic killed Lord Asgard.

"I wouldn't dare and try this theory though," Leonie said. "One of those adventurers who turn up at this castle managed to hit Fenrir with his sword. It was just a minor wound, a little cut on the shoulder."

"What happened?"

"Lord Asgard… he…" Leonie swallowed, "He nailed that poor soul to the wall of the throne hall. One long nail through each hand. And every day, he removed a piece of flesh from the boy."

"He removed…"

Leonie nodded. "Usually, he cut out a piece with a hot knife, and then he fed it to the boy."

"He forced his victim to eat himself?" Dominic asked. He clutched his stomach and fell back onto the bed, staring down at his own feet.

"Yes. I'm telling you this, because I want you to know what would happen should you try Fenrir as Lord Asgard's weak point. If you fail, the punishment will be beyond cruel."

Dominic looked up at Leonie.

"You're a nice man and I don't want to see you killed."

Dominic nodded. "Thank you." He sighed and gingerly pushed himself into a standing position again, testing if his legs supported him without the help of the chair next to him. "Has Lord Asgard any orders for today yet?"

Leonie shook her head. "He left the castle early and without any orders regarding you."

"Fenrir?"

"They went together," Leonie answered. "I'm afraid there'll be another village in ruins before this day ends."

 

Dominic spent the day walking through the vast castle. Thinking about the people that might be dying just that very moment because Dominic couldn't finish what he had come to do, he pushed aside his remaining fears and made his way towards Lord Asgard's private chambers.

He had never dared to walk into this part of the castle; too afraid of what he might find; too afraid of actually being found. But there was no excuse any longer for staying away if there was a tiny chance to maybe, just maybe, finally find a way to kill Lord Asgard.

He cautiously pushed the door to one of Lord Asgard's chambers open and poked his head into the room. It was filled with clothes. Dominic opened the door further and stepped inside.

"Vain bastard," Dominic murmured while shuffling through the clothes hanging in the room. "Does he even know there are colours other than black and red?"

He left the room and opened the door next to it, only to be met with a collection of hats and shoes. Of course, the only colours to be seen were black and red. He heard voices from the end of the corridor and swallowed. He slid into the room and pushed the door close, only leaving a slit open to peer at the events unfolding.

Dominic heard a female voice, crying and begging, and footsteps coming closer. Eventually, Lord Asgard came into Dominic's view, dragging the woman Dominic had met in the bar behind him. She tried to break free, hitting and kicking Lord Asgard, but he didn't even seem to notice her struggles. Wordlessly, he dragged her towards the door at the very end of the corridor.

Dominic heard the door click shut, her sobs and screams becoming muffled. He sunk to the floor and buried his face in his hands. Images of what Matthew might be doing to her came to his mind, mixing with another, bitter, feeling. Matthew had never taken Dominic to his bedroom. No, Dominic was only good enough for the torture chamber behind the Great Hall.

A scream pierced through the closed door and through the corridor. Dominic shuddered and slapped his palms against his cheeks. Without allowing himself to think, he rose and ran towards what he assumed to be Matthew's bedchamber.

Without so much as caring for his safety, Dominic pushed the door open, sword drawn. He was met with the sight of a huge four-poster bed, of course made of black wood and covered by black sheets, and on the bed he saw the barmaid with torn clothes. Matthew was kneeling above her, his justacorps already removed, and pinning the struggling woman to the bed. His mouth covered hers when Dominic burst into the room.

“What are you doing?” he shouted at Matthew.

The demon lord let go of the woman and turned his head to grin smugly at Dominic.

“What you told me to do,” he answered. “Finding another innocent victim to play with.”

Dominic glanced at the horrified barmaid. He saw blood trickling down her lips and averted his eyes again. “I… I never… I didn't mean you should go and rape…”

“Think before talking to me,” Matthew answered, laughing.

Dominic clenched his hands around the handle of his sword. “Stop this,” he growled.

“Make me,” Matthew retorted and turned back to the woman beneath him. He reached out to trace her throat with one finger, dragging it down into her cleavage.

When Matthew grabbed the shirt of the woman and roughly tore it apart, Dominic darted forward, bringing his sword in front of Matthew‘s throat. The dark lord stilled and followed the directions the blade against his skin ordered, rolling off the woman and turning to lie on his back. He smirked up at Dominic as if everything was still going according to his plans.

Dominic jerked his head at the door. “Run,” he ordered and the barmaid scrambled from the bed, dashing towards the door and onto the corridor.

Matthew chuckled, amused. “Whatever happens now, it's your fault.”

Dominic frowned and squinted at the door. Using the short moment of distraction, Matthew pushed the metal pressing against his throat to the side.

Dominic directed his attention back to the man lying on the bed just when he heard paws quickly advancing the fleeing footsteps. Growling was heard and the barmaid screamed shrilly. Dominic wanted to dash outside, but was stopped by Matthew.

The dark lord moved quickly, reaching out for Dominic and pulling him back onto the bed. Taken by surprise by the action, Dominic fell forward, coming to straddle a smirking Matthew. He made to move away, tried to run back to the door and help the woman outside, but Matthew wouldn‘t let him go. He wrapped his legs around Dominic‘s waist to keep their position on the bed and grabbed Dominic‘s face, pulling him into a harsh kiss.

Dominic struggled and tried to break free. “Stop this,” he panted into the kiss.

Matthew shook his head. He tore at Dominic‘s clothes, dissipating the shirt with a mere flick of his wrist. “Just listen,” he purred, rolling his head back and arching up into Dominic. He moaned in ecstasy, rubbing his hardness against Dominic. “Just listen to the sweet sounds of a girl being murdered.”

“You‘re sick,” Dominic growled.

Matthew just moaned and sneaked one hand between their bodies, cupping a bulge that Dominic had denied to acknowledge so far. “You‘re no better than me,” he growled.

Dominic swallowed and shook his head, screwing his eyes shut. “I‘m not like you. Please, Matthew, stop this. Let her go.”

“No,” Matthew breathed, “She flew from my bedroom, that makes her Fenrir‘s.”

Dominic opened his eyes, met with the sight of Matthew‘s pale throat exposed to him. He swallowed again, trying to fight against the urge to lean in and kiss the pale skin.

The whimpers and screams from outside died away in a gurgling sound and Matthew arched up one final time, moaning and moving his hand over Dominic‘s own hard length. They came together, stilling and lying in silence.

Eventually, Dominic rolled off Matthew and curled up, whimpering. He stared at the wall, head empty of any thoughts but the all-encompassing mist of guilt; the painful reminder of that guilt drying in his trousers.

He felt Matthew‘s hand on his back, moving slowly down until it stopped at the small of his back.

“This was your chance,” Matthew spoke, calmly, “I let my guard down, I gave you the perfect chance to strike. You'll never kill me. You’d rather accept me killing innocent people than actually having me die. You won't ever be Lord Weceistershire. If anything, you'll be Lady Asgard.”

Dominic didn‘t acknowledge Matthew‘s words, didn‘t acknowledge the mocking in them. It was his fault that the girl was dead. His fault for not watching his words around Matthew, his fault for not being able to kill the villain.

He was sure he'd immediately be yanked off the bed and thrown out of the room, but to his surprise nothing like this happened. The warm hand on his lower back vanished and he heard footsteps moving away from the bed before a door clicked shut and Dominic was alone in Matthew's bedroom.


	4. On how to play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty chapter…  
> And back from cold and snowy Helsinki. :(

„Dominic, you‘re boring me.“

Dominic glanced up and over the table full of fruits and roasted animals. Matthew was lounging on the other end of the table, one of his legs resting on the wooden surface. He poked a knife between his teeth, removing the last remnants of his meal.

„Then why don't you just sell me?“ Dominic asked and looked back at his plate. He had given up. If Matthew wanted to play with him, he could; if Matthew wanted to abuse him, he should; if Matthew wanted to break him, he had succeeded.

„Is that what you want?“ Matthew asked and leant forward, hands splayed on the table.

„Why do you ask?“ Dominic retorted weakly. „You don't care anyway. Just… do whatever you want. You‘ve won.“

„But I wasn't even trying to win anything.“

Dominic shrugged. „I don't care. I give up. You're right, I could never kill you.“ He pushed his chair back and rose, turning to the door without looking at Matthew again.

„What would you want to do instead?“ Matthew‘s voice followed him. Dominic ignored the question and went to his room.

He fell onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow. Breathing was harder this way, but he didn‘t care. Maybe suffocating would be the best option. Save him from the shame of being this weak.

The door clicked and a soft sigh reached Dominic's ears. Soft steps padded over to him and the bed dipped as someone sat down.

„Dominic, it‘s not your fault that Lord Asgard is evil,“ Leonie said.

„I could have saved her,“ Dominic answered without looking up at her.

„You couldn‘t have,“ she answered.

He felt her hesitant touch in his hair and turned his head to look up at the worried maid.

„He wouldn‘t have gone and taken her if I hadn‘t said…“

Leonie shook her head. „Dominic, listen to me! It‘s not your fault. Lord Asgard decided he wants to fuck you over, he‘s the one who decided to see how far you can be pushed.“

„Obviously, not far enough…“ he muttered. „He‘s won. I never stood a chance.“

„It‘s curious, you know,“ Leonie said, thoughtfully.

„What?“

„You‘ve lasted longer than anyone before,“ she answered. „He often complains about how you bore him, but usually he only complains once before getting rid of someone; if he complains at all.“

Dominic frowned. „What do you mean?“

Leonie smiled. „He likes you.“

Dominic snorted. „He‘s got a funny way of showing that!“

„Well, what do you expect from someone like him?“ Leonie asked. „For him to write you sonnets full of blason?“

Dominic rolled over to lie on his back. „He mocked me after… after, you know…“ Dominic gesticulated weakly and Leonie nodded. „He said I‘d never be Lord Weceistershire, I‘d rather become Lady Asgard.“

Leonie gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth. „He said that?“ A giggle escaped her. „Oh dear, he really likes you!“

Dominic frowned. „I don‘t know…“

„Trust me. He fancies you." She cocked her head, squinting at Dominic. "What about you?“

„He‘s an evil wrongdoer!“ Dominic exclaimed.

„That‘s not answering my question, sir.“

Without answering, Dominic turned back onto his stomach again. He heard Leonie muttering an excuse and the door clicking shut behind her.

 

He had fallen asleep after a while, too exhausted by the tumult in him. Leonie‘s question kept pushing into his mind, but Dominic refused to think about it. He knew he wouldn‘t like the answer. And he was also sure that Leonie was wrong about Matthew. Lord Asgard was unable to care for someone.

He woke when he felt the bed dip down again and someone turned him onto his back. He opened his eyes to find blue eyes framed by red hair above him.

„Good morning, sleeping beauty,“ Matthew whispered, smiling cruelly.

Dominic swallowed. „I thought you were bored of me.“

„I decided to give you another chance.“

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to be mistaken about someone," Matthew answered and pushed Dominic's arms upwards with one hand. He looked around the room and his eyes eventually settled on the belt attached to Dominic's sword.

Matthew left the bed and slid towards the belt, freeing it from the sword and returning to Dominic. He pouted when he noticed that Dominic hadn't moved, almost disappointed. Nevertheless, he wound the leather around Dominic's wrists and secured them to the headboard.

"Do you always have to tie me up?" Dominic asked. He realised that he craved Matthew's touch, not possessive or rough, but gentle, like the warm hand that had run down Dominic's back a few days ago.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course."

"You know it‘s not needed any longer," Dominic answered. "Do whatever you want, I won‘t fight you."

"I want you to fight me," Matthew snarled. "When I spared your life over a month ago, I had thought you'd be stronger. Apparently, I was wrong. You're weak, you break under the slightest hint of pressure."

"Slightest hint of pressure?" Dominic growled and tried to kick Matthew. "You fucking go and murder someone, try to rape her, and leave the guilt at my feet. What do you think you were doing?"

"Testing your boundaries," Matthew answered, smirking.

"Fuck you, Asgard, you sick bastard!" Dominic yelled and managed to bring his foot in front of Matthew's face, shoving him backwards. The thump of Matthew hitting the floor, complete with a short hiss of pain, was quite satisfying.

The satisfaction was only of a short duration, though, when the hiss gave way to laughter and Matthew pushed himself onto the bed again. He slowly crawled over Dominic, starting to unbutton Dominic's shirt, the red tail waving proudly behind him.

"There he is again," Matthew chuckled. He licked and nibbled over the skin that was exposed, settling on sucking on Dominic's nipples. "That's the Dominic I want."

Dominic groaned and shifted, trying to escape Matthew's teeth and lips. That bastard had played him. Of course he had; and Dominic had fallen straight into it.

Matthew had finished unbuttoning Dominic's shirt and pushed it open, exposing the skin to his greedy eyes. Dominic closed his eyes, feeling Matthew's face on his trousers. Without thought, he lifted his hips, allowing Matthew to pull down his trousers, silently enduring the amused chuckle.

"You want this," Matthew purred. "You want me."

Dominic bit his lips and shook his head. He didn't want this. He shouldn't want this, shouldn't readily accept being defiled by Lord Asgard.

Another chuckle greeted Dominic's stubborn silence. "Go on, live in denial. I know what you want," Matthew brought his tail around, allowing the long hairs on the tip to tickle over Dominic's length. "I can see right through you."

Anger flaring up again, Dominic tried to close his legs, but was hindered by Matthew kneeling between them. Growling, Dominic lifted them and crossed them in front of Matthew. He pushed them against Matthew's throat, pressing the other man backwards and into the mattress.

Matthew's hands and nails scraped over Dominic's legs, marring the skin, but Dominic lifted his hips, using the position to apply further pressure on Matthew and trapping him beneath Dominic.

Moaning, Matthew shifted closed to Dominic, rubbing his backside over Dominic's and reached for Dominic's hard-on.

Dominic shivered when he felt Matthew tail brush over his hard length and let his hips fall back onto the bed. Without being granted another moment to think, Matthew had wrapped his tail around Dominic's erection, manoeuvring it towards himself and pressing both of their erections together.

Dominic hissed and loosened his legs' hold on Matthew, concentrating on the feeling of their flesh trapped together. He bucked his hips, on the brink of begging Matthew once again.

Chuckling, Matthew let go of their joined hard-ons and quickly pushed Dominic's legs open. He slid out from underneath the legs that had held him trapped and leant over Dominic. He dragged his nose over Dominic's throat.

"So you've got your spark back?" he asked, grabbing Dominic's thighs and pressing them down to the mattress to stop another attempt at throwing him off the bed. "That's good."

And with that, Matthew was gone once again. He left the bed and closed the door behind him, ignoring Dominic's angry screams.

 

It took a few hours until Dominic had freed himself from the belt. Hours that provided enough time to mull over this evening's intermezzo.

 _"That's the Dominic I want,"_ he had said.

Maybe Leonie had been right after all. In Matthew's twisted way of thinking, this might have been a show of concern, a visit to make sure Dominic wasn't broken beyond repair. It had to count for something if Lord Asgard bothered to check on his toys instead of just replacing them with a new thing to play with.

Dominic grinned, an idea surfacing when the belt finally gave way. Two could play the game.


	5. On how to cope with the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on fast. So what exactly has Dominic been planning? Find it out, here at Asgard's. Take a nice cup of tepid blood, recline on your pretentious, richly decorated throne of evil and enjoy.

What had he been thinking? Dominic asked himself once again while walking down the corridor to Matthew's bedchamber. If Fenrir found him, he'd be dead. And he didn't know how Matthew would react if he found Dominic there, either.

On the other hand, Matthew had allowed him to strike at any given time, so if he met Dominic sneaking into his chambers at night time, there was nothing to be argued about, was there? It was part of their agreement.

Drawing a deep breath, Dominic carefully pushed the handle to Matthew's bedchamber down and slipped into the room. He closed the door behind himself, silently, and tiptoed to the bed that held the sleeping from of Lord Asgard.

Dominic was surprised that Matthew didn't wake until he was lying behind the sleeping man, one arm resting on Matthew's hip and pulling him closer.

"What are you doing?" Matthew shouted and tried to twist around, but Dominic pressed against him, restricting Matthew's movement with his arm and body.

"Shhh," he whispered into Matthew's ear, "just let me, half an hour and I'll be gone and we'll back to our usual games."

Far from being pacified, Matthew still tried to twist and turn, his tail curling around Dominic's leg and squeezing tightly. "What do you want?"

"Try something," Dominic purred, nibbling on Matthew's earlobe and brushing his hand over Matthew's abdomen. "It's not fair, you know?"

"What?" Matthew snapped, suddenly frozen under Dominic's light touch.

"Someone like you," Dominic answered. He curled his fingers around Matthew's length, stroking slowly up and down. "Someone as defiled and low," he continued, using the hand he hadn't on Matthew's groin to stroke over the line of red fur on Matthew's back, "Someone as evil and despicable, how can you be this alluring? How can you be allowed to hold so much beauty?"

Dominic tightened his hand around Matthew's flesh and bucked his hips, earning a moan that couldn't be bitten back instead of a witty answer.

"Dominic, stop…"

"No," Dominic whispered. "You're going through this, as I went through all of your torture and abuse."

"This is not part of…"

"Of our agreement?" Dominic finished the sentence that had fallen away on a moan. "Is it not?" Dominic sped up his hand's movement, swiping his thumb over the wet slit, breathing against Matthew's neck and licking a wet trail over Matthew's nape, the fur tickling Dominic's nose. "You know what the French call an orgasm, don't you?"

Matthew nodded, his hips rocking between Dominic's hand and the body behind him. He bit his lip.

"Tell me, what do they call it?"

"La petite mort," Matthew moaned.

Dominic grinned and bucked his hips against Matthew, matching the rhythm of his strokes. He lifted his head to press his lips against Matthew's ear.

"You're dead."

Matthew shuddered and groaned, arching his back and coming over Dominic's hand.

Dominic grinned and disentangled himself from Matthew, who rolled onto his back, panting and staring at Dominic.

"And that's my part of our agreement done," Dominic announced. "I killed you, Lord Asgard."

He turned and walked out of the room, whistling a joyful melody.

 

The following morning, Dominic sat at the table in the Great Hall, watching the servants bustle to lay the table before Lord Asgard arrived. Dominic reclined in his chair and smiled. He felt almost smug. Granted, Matthew wouldn't be too happy about their encounter, but there was no denying that he had enjoyed it nevertheless.

Footsteps were heard from the corridor and the servants hurried to leave the hall, the last of them just leaving when the massive doors were pushed open. Matthew and Fenrir entered and Matthew froze when he saw Dominic. He clenched his jaw and marched over, grabbing the hair on Dominic's nape and yanking his head back.

"What have you done?" he snarled into Dominic's face.

Dominic squinted at Fenrir, who followed their exchange curiously.

"I don't know what you mean," Dominic answered, smirk unwavering.

"What have you done to me?" Matthew hissed. "What where you thinking when sneaking into my bedroom and…" he stopped and harshly pulled on Dominic's hair, his grip tightening.

"And making you come without anyone being forced, hurt or even bound?" Dominic asked, still grinning. "You liked it. And you came. You lay in my arms, came over my hand, _by_ my hand. Or did you want me to do more? Maybe you lay awake after I left, wondering what it would have felt like if I had taken you, if I had gone all the way."

"Enough," Matthew snapped.

"Or maybe you just wanted to fall asleep in my arms afterwards."

"I said, _enough_!"

Dominic laughed, enjoying winding Matthew up far too much. This was role reversal and something that Dominic could get used to. "You'll have to shut me up somehow. And we both know you won't kill me. You won't even sell me."

Growling, Matthew brought his free hand into Dominic's hair and yanked Dominic's head forward, sealing their lips together in a harsh kiss.

Dominic moaned, surprised. He had thought that Matthew would hit him or drag him to the torture chamber again. He felt Matthew's tongue in his mouth, battling down his; Matthew's teeth sliding over and gripping at his lips.

Feeling bold, Dominic lifted his arms and took hold of Matthew's hips, pulling him closer until Matthew had straddled him. They broke and stared at each other, heaving for breath, hands still in place; Matthew's in Dominic's hair; Dominic's on Matthew's hips.

"Looks like I drew blood," Matthew said and leant back in, dragging his tongue over Dominic's lower lip.

Sighing, Dominic closed his eyes, allowing Matthew to lick and suck on his lips. He opened his eyes again when he felt another sharp pain in his lip.

Matthew grinned, licking his lips.

"Bastard," Dominic muttered and lifted a hand to rub his thumb over the place Matthew just had bitten.

"Only about one more month and you‘re free to go," Matthew said.

Dominic swallowed and nodded. A month wasn't much time left for whatever he would decide to do with Matthew. He frowned. Matthew hadn't mentioned any other option. Dominic would have expected him to add something like "if you're lucky" or "if I don't sell you before then."

"And what if I, if I…?" Dominic stopped himself. He didn't even allow himself to _think_ this question, let alone say it aloud to the man he was supposed to hate and kill.

"If you don't want to go?" Matthew continued Dominic's question. Dominic averted his eyes and remained silent. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Matthew biting down on his own thumb, drawing his own blood. Frowning, Dominic looked back at Matthew. Before he could question this action, though, Matthew had brought his hand back to Dominic's face and brushed Dominic's lower eyelids with his bleeding thumb.

"I'll drag you down," he purred. "I'll drag you down until you're a demon just like me."

"Isn't that what you've been planning all along?"

Matthew just smirked and leant back, taking in the blood he had smeared under Dominic's eyes. "What else could you do?"

"I can't live with a murderer and tyrant," Dominic answered.

Matthew laughed. "You know I won't change. I will continue to just take what I need and want from my subjects. A little death won't stop me from being me."

Dominic bit his lips and looked down, shifting beneath Matthew.

"Your only choices will be either falling to my level or killing me. Black or White, what will it be?"

"I don't know," Dominic admitted. He let his eyes wander to the side and noticed Fenrir, who had followed their conversation.

Matthew followed his eyes and chuckled. He leant forward to whisper into Dominic's ear. "You know, he understands everything we say."

"What is he?" Dominic asked and shuddered; Fenrir's red eyes were fixated on him. Dominic averted his eyes again. He felt as if Fenrir could stare into his very being.

Matthew chuckled again and rose from Dominic's lap. "Do you really expect me to answer that? You're still undecided if you should kill me." He reached behind and took an apple, biting into it and smirking at Dominic. "I won't tell you any secrets before you’ve figured out what to do about me."

Dominic frowned, remembering what Leonie had told him about Lord Asgard's possible weakness. He looked back at Fenrir, who followed Matthew to the opposite end of the table. They sat and ate in silence until Matthew froze and frowned.

He lifted his head and stared into the direction of the gate. Slowly, a smirk spread over his face and he grinned down at Fenrir.

"It seems to me that the villagers want to play a game."

Fenrir barked and walked to the door of the Great Hall. He waited for Matthew and both of them disappeared into the corridor. Hastily, Dominic let his knife fall to the table and followed them towards a door he knew would lead to one of the battlements.

"What's happening?" Dominic asked.

"The villagers seem to think it would be a wise idea to attack as a large group and in the morning," Matthew answered. Fenrir barked and Matthew laughed. "It's going to be fun." He sighed. "Although, it'll be calmer and less interesting with this village being deserted."

"You don't want to…"

"But of course, I'm going to kill them all."

Matthew pushed the door at the end of the stairs open and stepped into the morning sun. Dominic followed him and swallowed. This was not the right time to marvel at the way the early sun enhanced the red of Matthew's hair, giving the evil lord a halo that seemed to be made of fire.

He shook his head and turned to look at the path he had taken a few months ago. Dominic could see the villagers advance. Men, women, children. It really seemed as if the whole village had decided to either end the tyranny of Lord Asgard or be ended themselves.

Dominic glanced at Matthew. There was an amused, cold glint in his eyes, lips tugged upwards in a cruel grin.

"Will you at least spare the children?"

Matthew laughed. "No. They came here to fight or be killed, and that shall be what they'll get."

Matthew stepped forward, waiting for the group to arrive, Fenrir sitting next to him.

Dominic swallowed and shifted nearer to the small wall. Maybe he should throw Lord Asgard down. Do the right thing and try to finish what he came for and save all those people.

"You have to decide now, Dominic," Matthew said. "Them or me."

Dominic turned his head and stared at Matthew. He was smirking, his red tail moving gently in the breeze.

Dominic shook his head, weakly, and Matthew barked a short laugh.

"You can't have both sides," Matthew said and bent down to stroke Fenrir behind his ears. The beast purred and wagged his tail before taking the final leap that divided him from the wall. He rose on his hind paws and put his fore paws on the wall, leering down.

Matthew walked over to stand next to the dog, grinning widely.

"It's a good morning to die, isn't it?" he greeted the villagers that had reached the castle and were gathering in front of it. Dominic could see hayforks and torches.

"You tell us," one of the men shouted up, "since it will be your death that we'll celebrate."

"My, aren't you optimistic?" Matthew answered. He raised his hands and they took on a red hue, radiating an eerie light. He turned his head to Fenrir. "Get them."

Horrified, Dominic watched how Fenrir barked and jumped over the wall. Matthew brought his hands down into Fenrir's fur and the red hue spread over the black fur, until Fenrir resembled a fireball that shot down like a comet into the villagers.


	6. When there‘s only Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Grande Finale. Whoooo. I had far too much fun writing this. Ahem.  
> Anyways, after this there'll only be a short Epilogue and we're most likely done with this story that could be named after a death metal band.

Dominic sat in the same corner of the tavern as he had sat in over two months ago. But unlike his last visit to the tavern, the mood was joyful. Lively chatter filled the air, mead was constantly refilled and drunken song filled the air.

Someone clapped Dominic on his back. "I bet you saw many gruesome things in his castle," Jorgen, the man that had led the villagers said. He grinned. "But it's over now. You're free now, and the rest of the country will know you as the man who survived Lord Asgard, you'll be a hero."

Dominic shook his head. "I really did nothing. I'm weak."

"You survived," Jorgen said.

Dominic shrugged. "Only because he thought I was entertaining, I wouldn't have survived a fight against him."

"No one needs to know that outside of this village."

Dominic hummed and looked up. He felt eyes on him and turned his head towards an old woman. She had been at the castle, too. When Fenrir had attacked, it had been her who had shouted the orders that had let to the capture of the beast. Long ropes with little bags of strange herbs, talismans and charms attached to them were thrown over Fenrir, sealing the growling hound to the ground, the fire in his fur flickering weakly before it disappeared.

Dominic swallowed and rose from his seat. "I need some fresh air."

Jorgen nodded and watched Dominic squeezing his way through the people in the tavern, many of them laughing and clapping Dominic on his back and shoulders.

Dominic had eventually made his way through the joyous villagers and leant against the wall next to the door, drawing the chill night air into his lungs. He looked over to the cage in the middle of the village's market place, gnawing on his lips. He briefly contemplated walking over, but decided against it. It was time to let go.

Wrapping his cloak tighter around himself, he walked off in the opposite direction. His thoughts returned to the events of the morning. After Fenrir had been rendered helpless, the old woman that had observed Dominic in the tavern had stepped forward, leering up at Matthew.

 

_  
"You," Matthew snarled, his eyes narrowed to slits._

_"Me," the old woman answered. "Did you honestly think I'd let you bring more harm and pain to this country? Let you destroy more families?"_

_"It's not my fault your daughter committed suicide," Matthew snapped._

_The old woman snorted and kicked Fenrir._

_"You old witch!" Matthew shouted, his hands surrounded by fireballs again, sizzling and crackling faintly._

_"You'd better stop this, Matthew," she said and dropped to her knees, quickly drawing a knife and pressing it against Fenrir's throat._

_Growling, Matthew let his hands sink down. "What do you want?"_

_"Surrender," she answered. "Your surrender and your death."_

_Lord Asgard nodded.  
_

 

Dominic looked up again, frowning. So he had ended up at the market place nevertheless. Voices reached his ears and he slowed down.

"Finally, I'll see you burn for what you did to my daughter," Dominic recognised the voice of the old woman. She stood in front of the cage, talking to the prisoner.

"I did nothing to your daughter, _grandmother_ ," Matthew answered. His arms were secured behind his back, clothes torn and showing cuts and bruises.

"Don't call me grandmother, you worthless piece of shit," the woman snapped and spit into the cage. "You're just like your father. No, you're even worse. At least your father doesn't force himself on every young woman he finds."

"If you want revenge for your daughter, why don't you go and burn my father then? I'm not the one who seduced a girl and left her pregnant and in despair."

The woman laughed, a bitter sound. "I'll get back at your father, too, don't be afraid. Killing two of his sons, that's pretty hard to swallow, don't you think? He shall feel the same as I felt."

"He didn't kill my mother."

"It is his fault she jumped off that cliff. He could have pushed her down with his very own hands as well. And now his most beloved child will burn."

Matthew growled and rushed forward, pressing his shoulder against the bars of the cage. "You won't touch my brother!"

"He will burn, right with you," his grandmother said and turned, ignoring Matthew's angry shouts and curses.

Once she was gone and Matthew had calmed down, slumping into to a crouched position, Dominic advanced on the cage.

"Seems you've found a way out of your dilemma," Matthew greeted Dominic. "You don't have to decide between black and white any longer, Lord Weicestershire."

Dominic shifted uneasily and squinted at the bound form of Fenrir not far from them.

"So, this woman who told the villagers what to do is your grandmother."

"Yes," Matthew answered. He pushed himself up and walked to the bars, sinking down to sit cross-legged in front of Dominic. "Before you ask, my mother killed herself a few days after I was born. She couldn't stand being left by my father and threw herself off the nearest cliff. And apparently, I reminded her too much of him, too, to give her any will to live."

Dominic nodded and stared at Matthew's collarbone, a cut crossing over it, tinting the bone with dried blood. What could he say to someone like Lord Asgard? _I'm sorry?_ No, Matthew certainly wouldn't care about that.

"Tell me, Dominic," Matthew purred and shifted even closer to the bars, leaning forward, "Do you enjoy seeing me like this? Beaten, cut, tied up and locked away? Does it give you some kind of satisfaction?"

Dominic swallowed and shook his head. "Why don't you free yourself?" he asked instead of giving an answer. "I know you could."

Matthew smirked and pressed his face between two bars. "One could almost think you want me to escape."

Dominic gnawed on his lips, avoiding Matthew's eyes and concentrating on the collarbone again instead.

"I can't," he continued and fell back again. "Not as long as Fenrir is bound. You see this seal?" He nodded at the beaded rope that was wound around the bars and around the cage. It was the same charmed rope the villagers had used to bind Fenrir. "I have to say, this is a marvellous construction, quite perverse. It's a powerful charm. I can't break it without killing Fenrir," Matthew explained. "I might take great pleasure in killing humans, but I'd never risk his life."

Fenrir barked, a weak sound that nevertheless conveyed anger. Matthew turned his head towards the hound.

"Shut up, I won't."

"But why?" Dominic asked. "You don't care for any lives bar your own, why are you willing to die for a dog?"

"He's my brother."

"You're joking!"

Matthew shook his head. "No, have you never heard the rumours? My father is Loki, my dog is the Fenriswolf himself. You do know who Fenrir's father is?"

"But those are just rumours!"

"Some of them are true. And we've got the same tail," Matthew answered and brought his tail around, waving it at Dominic.

Dominic glanced at Fenrir, the red eyes gleaming in the darkness. "But isn't Fenrir supposed to be…"

"Tied with Gleipnir?" Matthew finished the sentence, sniggering. "We tricked them. It's what we needed the first virgin for."

"Does that mean she's tied instead of Fenrir?"

Matthew laughed and nodded. "Ingenious, isn't it? One of my best ideas, really."

Dominic shook his head. He shouldn't be surprised any more by any revelations. He leant against the bars and swept his eyes over Matthew's restrained form once again, noticing how his shoulders were forced backwards in what looked like an uncomfortable position.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked.

Matthew shrugged. "I'm going to be burnt tomorrow, they won't even let me out of the cage for it. Just burn the whole thing with me inside. I guess something like that makes the most evil man a bit sentimental."

Dominic nodded and sighed, glancing at Fenrir.

"I should go."

Matthew nodded. "Will I see you tomorrow? Will you watch me die?"

"I don't know," Dominic answered and turned to leave. He knew that, should he stay longer, he'd get the urge to do something incredibly stupid. Things were right how they were now, Lord Asgard and Fenrir were right where they belonged, facing their just end.

"Dominic?"

Dominic turned back, surprised to hear his name falling from Matthew's lips in what might have been a plea.

"What?"

Matthew was standing in his cage, chest pressed against the bars. "I know I can't ask anything from you, but…" He turned his head towards Fenrir. "Please, make sure they don't do anything to my brother."

"He's a murderer, just as you are," Dominic answered.

"I see," Matthew answered and stepped further back into his cage again, sitting down and hiding his face in the shadows. "So you did reach a decision at last. I would have preferred it if you were brave enough to wield the sword yourself, I must admit."

 

Dominic lay on the hard bed, the cheap covers failing to warm him. He turned his head, looking out of the window. Dawn was rising already and he hadn't slept. In a few hours, Lord Asgard and his hound would be dead, burnt to ashes and this shire could live peacefully once again.

And he, he would return home and his father would be proud. He'd marry a nice and fair lady, become a father and Lord Weceistershire and eventually forget his current confusion and he'd know this was right.

But Matthew's last taunting words wouldn't leave him. And neither did the memory of a warm body cradled in his arms disappear. Matthew would stay with him, Dominic knew, forever.

Dominic grunted and rolled out of the bed. He got dressed, mechanically, and put on belt and baldric, slipping his sword into the sheath. He left the room and walked downstairs.

The tavern was buzzing with life again, everyone chatting and shouting over each other's heads. Dominic walked to the counter to order some food. A woman turned towards him, smiling hesitantly. She placed a plate with bread and meat in front of him.

"I need to ask you something, sir," she said and Dominic noticed how she tried to suppress shaking. He nodded. "My sister, I think you met her before you set off to Asgard…" She stopped and waited for Dominic to remember.

He frowned. "She used to work in the tavern as well?" he asked.

The woman behind the bar nodded. "What happened to her?"

Dominic swallowed, all too aware of the sudden silence in the room. "She…"

"She's dead."

Dominic nodded. "Ma… Asgard, he tried to rape her. I tried to help her, told her to flee while I tried to fight Asgard."

"What happened?"

"Fenrir got her."

An uproar went through the room. "We should kill that bloody dog first. Skin it while it's alive and then roast it!"

"No!" Dominic shouted.

Everyone stared at him.

"I mean, Matthew won't allow it, and if you killed Fenrir, there'd be nothing keeping him in his cage."

Angry murmurs rolled through the room, but no one moved outside.

"You're on first name terms with Lord Asgard?" the woman behind the bar asked.

"He insisted on it," Dominic answered weakly. He raised his bread and chewed on the dry food.

 

About an hour later, the whole village was gathered in the market place, most of them carrying some wood that was put against the cage, careful to not damage the seal. Matthew sat cross-legged inside, glaring at them, but refraining from saying anything. He lifted his head, finding Dominic in the masses and narrowed his eyes.

Swallowing, Dominic turned away. He didn't even know why Matthew should be angry at him. Was he expecting Dominic to save him? Or was he really expecting Dominic to raise his sword and kill Matthew?

Someone pressed a lump of wood into his hand and Dominic looked down at it. Sighing, he eventually made his way towards the cage and put down the wood onto the pile without looking at the prisoner.

"Coward," Matthew hissed at him.

Dominic lifted his head and stared at the man in the cage. He was searching for something to say, but words failed him.

"Farewell, Matthew," he eventually managed and turned around, a derisive snort following him.

Dominic heard the crowd closing again behind him, heard the first sounds of flames being born and smelt the scent of wood catching fire and burning. He turned his head towards Fenrir, who still lay bound and growling.

Tensing his jaw, Dominic walked over to the beast and raised his sword.

"Leave him!" Matthew screamed from behind him. "Dominic, I told you to leave him alone!"

Without turning around or acknowledging Matthew's shouts in any way, Dominic brought his sword down.

He heard Matthew screaming behind him, cursing him, but before he could react to anything, he was thrown backwards as the beast he just had freed jumped from its bonds and towards the screaming villagers.

Dominic squeezed his eyes shut. He felt someone yanking on his cloak and arm, shrill shouts accompanying the frantic gestures.

"What have you done?" a woman screamed into his ears. Dominic recognised her as the woman from the bar. "You‘ve killed us all!"

"I had to choose," Dominic whispered, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"Then look at what you chose!" she shouted.

Dominic swallowed and turned, opening his eyes again. The fire had spread, starting to turn the whole village into a funeral pyre. Many people lay on the ground, bleeding and limbs torn off, some of them burning, many already dead. Fenrir was just chasing a small boy, his fur gleaming as if it was made of fire. Matthew was nowhere to be seen.

This was his doing, his decision, Dominic knew. There were no apologies and he could never go back now. He had chosen a Black that didn't even allow for dark shades of grey. And if he didn't embrace it now, it would destroy him.

He turned towards the woman next to him, drawing his sword. "I am sorry."

He quickly moved his sword and the woman's eyes widened. She looked down, saw the red running down her skirts and grabbed the blade buried in her.

As quickly as Dominic had pushed the weapon forward, he withdrew it, slicing through her hands in the process. He watched her sinking to her knees, staring accusingly up at him.

"I should have never come here," Dominic whispered. He looked back at the burning cage again and noticed Fenrir standing in front of it, staring at him. The dog nodded at Dominic and trotted away from the corpse of the boy he had chased to find another victim, his footsteps burning and flickering out after a few seconds.

Tightening his hold on his sword, Dominic followed the beast, not daring to look into the cage just yet. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed something moving in the cage, the shadow of a man observing each of his movements.

Jorgen shouted something at him, raising a club and trying to attack Dominic. Without looking in Jorgen's direction, Dominic raised his sword and jabbed it forward. A gurgling sound reached his ears, but Dominic didn't stop to look at his second victim. If he turned now, he'd end up lifting his weapon against himself.

"Why are you doing this?" an old, female voice screeched. Fenrir stopped and turned his head. Following the hound's lead, Dominic turned towards the old woman as well, recognising her as Matthew's grandmother.

She stared at him, cursing and spitting. "We saved you from this monster! And this is how you thank us? Setting him and his wretched brother free to kill us?"

"I…" Dominic started, but fell silent again. His eyes fell to his sword and his boots, both sprinkled in blood and the fire casting ever-changing, eerie patterns on them. He glanced backwards at Fenrir, who seemed to be waiting for something.

"Do you know how many people will die if he is allowed to go on as before?" she screamed. "If he's allowed to live?"

"I know," Dominic answered and lifted his sword over his head, "but I just can't have him die like this. I can't let him burn like a mangy rat."

He let his sword come down, hitting into her shoulder and neck. "You're no better…" she rattled and sunk down, coughing blood and feeble curses at Dominic.

"Take me," a familiar voice sounded from behind.

Dominic swivelled around and was met with the sight of Matthew, stark naked and all wounds healed. His pale skin was illuminated by the fires around them, his hair moving in the wind and appearing like fire. He held an apple in his hand.

"What?" Dominic asked.

"This is your massacre," Matthew answered and lifted the hand with the apple towards Dominic. "Your initiation. Your birth as a demon. I think, I should grant you this."

"You're submitting to me?" Dominic let his sword sink down, mesmerised by the unblemished, sinful beauty in front of him.

Matthew smiled. "Here and now, in this place and point of time?" He nodded. "Yes, I submit to you, Dominic, completely."

Dominic reached out, gingerly taking the offered apple. "But what if this is what I planned?" he asked. "Setting you up to submit to me, allowing me to do what I want with you to finally rid the world of you?"

Shivering, Matthew rolled his head back, revealing the white expanse of his throat to Dominic's hungry gaze. "In that case, you're more evil and scurrilous than I could ever be, and I'll gladly be destroyed by your hand."

Dominic stepped forward and lifted the apple towards Matthew's face. "By taking you, I'd accept the demon, I'd accept belonging to you."

"Yes," Matthew answered. He reached up to curl his fingers around Dominic's wrist, holding the hand in place while taking a bite of the apple. "Decide. Lord Weceistershire or Lady Asgard."

Smirking, Dominic wound his arm out of Matthew's hold and lifted the fruit to his own mouth, taking a bite before throwing the apple over his shoulder. He took the final step that brought him up against Matthew and placed his sword-free hand on the small of Matthew's back, pulling him nearer.

Matthew complied and allowed himself to be pressed flush against Dominic's body, craning his neck. He moaned when Dominic pressed their lips together, forcing a harsh kiss on Matthew. A tail was looped around Dominic's left leg, securing it to Matthew's right leg.

"Undress me," Dominic whispered into Matthew's ear, running his hand over the stripe of fur on Matthew's back.

Matthew nodded and lifted his hands, unknotting Dominic's cloak and letting it fall to the ground. Swiftly, he moved on to the justacorps, unbuttoning it and shoving it from Dominic's shoulders. He sighed when he couldn't shove it down Dominic's arms and flicked his fingers.

Dominic felt a fresh breeze crawl over his skin and looked down, noticing how his clothes dissipated into brown mist that eventually faded away and left him exposed to the dry, hot air surrounding them.

"Did I say you could use magic?"

"You didn't say how, and you wouldn't allow me to shove it down your arms," Matthew answered, smirking. He dipped his head and ran his tongue over Dominic's collarbone.

Growling, Dominic moved his hand towards Matthew's hip and gripped tightly. "Turn around," he ordered.

Delivering a last lick, Matthew turned and pressed his backside against Dominic. He shivered when he felt Dominic's finger circle the joint of his tail.

Dominic dipped his head and bit into Matthew's earlobe. "Are you ready?"

Whimpering, Matthew nodded. "Go on, please."

Chuckling, Dominic shoved Matthew forward. Matthew fell to his hand and knees, looking over his shoulder to wait for Dominic's further actions. Dominic knelt down behind him and pushed two fingers inside. His grin widened when he heard Matthew wince.

"You're a virgin down here, aren't you?" he teased.

Matthew nodded.

"About time you learned what I had to go through multiple times."

Matthew let his head hang down, panting and whimpering when Dominic moved his fingers, scissoring and drawing more whimpers. He withdrew them and grabbed his own flesh, giving himself a few strokes.

"Are you ready for more?"

Matthew shook his head.

"Good," Dominic answered and pushed in, revelling in Matthew's whimpers and bitten off screams.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked, picking up a fast pace.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop? Beg me, I might listen to you."

Matthew shook his head, reaching backwards for Dominic's hips, only barely keeping his balance. "No, don't stop."

Chuckling, Dominic reached around to take hold of Matthew's hard flesh, moving his hands in time with his thrusts; Matthew's whimpers turning into moans of pleasure.

"Use your tail," Dominic ordered.

Complying, Matthew brought his tail to the front, wrapping it around his length and Dominic's hand. Tightening his hold, Dominic pushed harder inside, hitting something inside Matthew that had his eyes widen and made him scream out in lust. Smirking, Dominic repeated the action several times, drawing groans and high-pitched screams from the small man in his arm.

"Close yet?" he moaned into Matthew's ear.

"Yes," Matthew managed to answer between thrusts.

"Good," Dominic answered and brought the hand with his sword up, pressing the blade against the side of Matthew's neck. Without any hesitation, Matthew leant his head back, allowing Dominic full access to his throat.

"It's time to die," Dominic grunted just before he came, the blade of his sword cutting into flawless, pale skin.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is really over now. I wrote something that wasn't planned as a one-off and it didn't blow up into huge, epic proportions. I'm impressed by myself. So yeah. Time to see what happened to Dominic and Lord Asgard in the end.

"They say he ripped the golden hero's heart out and ate it. And then he ripped out his own heart and gave it to the golden hero, thus corrupting him."

"I heard he threw the golden hero into the pit where he kept the virgins' blood. And thus the pure heart of the golden hero was tinted and he became a demon himself."

"And from this day, the hell hound listens to the fallen hero as well."

"He can breathe fire now, and they'll go and ravish the virgins in every town, feasting on their hearts and giving the lungs to Fenrir."

"I think they just fell in love with each other and because true evil can't become good, the good had to fall."

The drunken men looked at the woman with the crock and started laughing. "Don't be daft."

In the dark corner of the neighbouring table, the patron laughed, amused, the red plumes on his black, broad-rimmed hat quivering.

The laughing men fell silent and stared at the stranger, something about him unsettling them to the core.

"What are you laughing about?" one of the men asked.

The stranger looked up, blue eyes shining and framed by red hair, a cruel smirk on red lips. "Your dumbness. It is so amusing." He leant back and directed his smile at the woman, lifting his mug for more mead.

She rushed forward and filled it, making to retreat as fast as possible, but his hand on her wrist stopped her escape. He rose slightly from the bench and she could see a scar running from the joint of his neck and shoulder down to vanish beneath his loose collar. He whispered into her ear, "I need a new maid, are you interested?"

"Sir, I'm afraid I…"

"You'll have half an hour to decide," he grinned and leant back again. His eyes wandered to the door where another stranger had just entered, blond and dressed in a leather cloak and a broad-rimmed, featherless hat.

"Here you are," the newcomer addressed the red-haired patron.

The stranger raised his mug in greeting. "Where's my brother?"

"He's taking a stroll through the city," the blond answered, just as the first screams came from outside.


End file.
